The contract objectives are to study the relative role of host and environmental factors in determining the incidence of cancer and cardiorespiratory disease. The contract with the University of Minnesota extends and complements ongoing work among the Norwegian-born in Norway and the United States, supported in part by Research Contract PH43-64-499 with the Cancer Registry of Norway, by collection of observations on U.S.-born offspring.